


Lost Boy

by eloisestarryeyes



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, An immortal child doing some bad things, Angst and Humor, Blood and Violence, Character Study, Family Drama, Gen, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Animal Abuse, Implied/Referenced Murder, Mild Gore, Minor Violence, References to Canon, Self-Harm, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloisestarryeyes/pseuds/eloisestarryeyes
Summary: An Alternate Universe where Bill Cipher isn't a cosmic entity, but instead an immortal human child.
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher & Ford Pines, Bill Cipher & Gideon Gleeful, Bill Cipher & Mabel Pines, Bill Cipher & Stan Pines, Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Ford Pines & Stan Pines
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Lost Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Title references Peter Pan (duh), but specifically the song Lost Boy by Ruth B.

_There seems to be a particular kind of urban legend here in Gravity Falls, a rumor among the townsfolk of some figure. Everyone claims to have seen him (or at the very least heard of him) at some point in their lives. Everyone knows about him as if he was a fixed point, another landmark that’s considered part of the place. He sometimes disappears for long stretches of time, but he always comes back._

_ He’s described as a young green-eyed blonde boy. His left eye is covered with an eyepatch that has a triangle and an eye scribbled on it. His bizarre appearance also includes a dress shirt, yellow waistcoat, black shorts, tap shoes, and a bow tie. Even a top hat and a cane. _

_ He’s six years old. He’s always been six years old, no matter what era. The boy does have a name he goes by, but nobody says it because they’re afraid they’ll end up “summoning” him. So they call him by various nicknames, like the One-Eyed Boy, Lil’ Yellow, or even the Peter Pan of Gravity Falls. (As generic and unoriginal the names are.) Whenever I ask about this youth, they seem unnerved by the thought of him. And from what they’ve told me, it’s a deserved reputation. There’s even a set of rules among the population regarding him._

_You can tell he’s nearby if you hear the clicks of his tap shoes. If not that, then his voice singing an old-timey song or reciting a morbid nursery rhyme._

_He can show up anywhere, but his favorite places are schoolyards, parks, and similar locations. Places where children are guaranteed to be._

_He loves children and hates most adults._

_If you’re a child and he’s approaching you, he’s going to ask you to play with him. If you’re an adult and you see this happening, keep a close eye on the child._

_ You can’t refuse his requests. If you do, he will throw a tantrum. These tantrums can and will quickly escalate into an intense physical conflict by his own hands._

_Making him angry at all is not a good idea. He’s petty, and a vicious prankster. Many dangerous, cruel, and unsolved incidents that many residents fell victim to are often attributed to him._

_ You cannot get rid of him. It is literally impossible for him to die. People have sworn on their lives that he’s done things like pull a knife out of his chest and walk it off like it’s nothing. _

_ But he can and will kill you if he wants to. He’s also made a habit of torturing animals. _

_The only way you can try to dodge his requests is by bribing him with sugar or entertainment. He tends to forget things if he’s given a good enough distraction. But there are exceptions, and this is not a guaranteed failsafe. _

_After he plays with a child, he will want to play again some other time. If the children do this enough times, he will claim them as a “friend” and start trying to convince them to run away with him. This cannot happen at any cost. _

_Many children in Gravity Falls have disappeared this way. Most were never found. Those that have been found were found deceased. No children have returned from wherever he takes them alive. _

_There’s even some who claim you can make a deal with him, that he’ll gladly do you a favor in exchange for you doing something for him in return. The things requested of him are strange to ask of a normal child, but since he doesn’t seem to be entirely human, he still pulls them off._

_The child is talked up like a town boogeyman, a folk story sometimes used as a caution to teach children about stranger danger and other concepts._

_Nobody knows who he is or where he came from, but many have theories. Some say he’s a fairy changeling sent to steal kids away. Some say he’s a vampire who feeds on kids. Some say he was simply an ordinary human cursed (or possibly blessed) with eternal life. But there's one thing every resident of this town agrees on regarding this boy, and it’s that you watch out for him and do not take him lightly._

Gideon looked over that particular section of his journal eagerly. He’d heard stories of the One-Eyed Boy before, but this was the first time he might actually get to see him. If there was anything in Gravity Falls that could help him, it would be this. And if that last part is true, then the Mystery Shack would be all his.

Gideon Gleeful is going to make a new friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy, this one's going to be a DOOZY!  
> I mean, that's kinda what happens when you write about immortality.  
> But yeah, my first multiple chapter fic! Yay!  
> It's been a good couple of years since my unhealthy obsession with GF died out, but this idea didn't want to leave my brain and I wanted to write it down. I'm not sure as to when exactly I'll write and upload the next chapter, but I do know I want to expand on this idea. So fingers crossed!


End file.
